Miracle Queen
Hawk Moth, Mayura and Chloé know the identity of all Ladybug and Cat Noir's allies. This act also transforms the Miracle Box into a different shape, probably to avoid former guardians to see it and possibly recall it, similar for the reason why the Miraculouses' camouflaged mode looks different for each user. Queen Bee blames Hawk Moth for the failed victory as he and Mayura escape. Ladybug and Queen Bee are unable to forgive each other. Chloé is no longer a Bee Miraculous holder as Ladybug confiscates the Bee Miraculous from her unless if Ladybug found a memory-erasing spell to erase everyone's memories including Hawk Moth and Mayura of Chloé being Queen Bee or erase Chloé's memory of being Queen Bee. Chloé is upset at Ladybug for made her betray her, Chloé telling Ladybug it's all her fault, if she had let her be Queen Bee when she had the chance, she would still be part of the team, Ladybug will do everything in her power make it up to Chloé to forgive her and made peace with each other to prevent her future Akumatation it will takes some time and too busy with her civilian life. Master Wang Fu relinquishes his duty as guardian, losing his memory in the process, and Marinette becomes the new guardian of the Miraculouses. Hawk Moth and Mayura know Rena Rouge, Carapace, Viperion, Pegasus and King Monkey's identities, Ladybug no longer call upon them due to places upon both her teammates and their families. When Gabriel and Nathalie are heading back to the Agreste mansion, she mentions she has Fu's tablet with the decrypted Miraculous spellbook. Fu and Marianne leave Paris. Not only French Miraculous superhero team lose one of their team member (Queen Bee) and the memory of Wayzz's owner and best friend (Wang Fu), but Marinette/Ladybug loses the love of her life (Adrien) to Kagami and her number one fan, (Chloé). Ladybug regrets for her decision to Chloé. Gabriel Agreste fixes the Peacock Miraculous. Transcript Ladybug: I'm sorry, but it's not too late to turn back now. Queen Bee: It's already too late to turn back, (taking off the Miraculouses) I'm not asking you to give me another chance nor asking you for your forgiveness, Ladybug, and it's all your fault, if you have let me have my Miraculous, I would still be on your side and would never join Hawk Moth's. Ladybug: You're right, it is my fault, (remove the Bee Miraculous from Chloé) but your're no longer one of us. Chloé: Not only you lose one of your teammate, you lose your biggest fan and Hawk Moth didn't caused a rift between our relationships, you did, we're enemies again this time forever, goodbye! Ladybug: (thoughts) What have I done to her? ''(with a regretful look) (Chloé runs away and Ladybug feels guilty for making it worst to Chloé and Cat Noir appears) Cat Noir: I'm Sorry, you lose Chloé. Alternate plot When Miracle Queen learns that Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculouses can grant a wish. Chloé gives the mouse, ox, tiger, goat, rooster, dog, and pig Miraculouses to her classmates Mylène, Ivan, Juleka, Marc, Nathaniel, Sabrina, and Rose. Alya, Nino, Alix, Max, and Kim took the fox, turtle, rabbit, horse, and monkey miraculousses then Miracle Queen had them under her control. Chloé/Miracle Queen betrays Hawk Moth by put him and Mayura under her control and use the ladybug and cat miraculouses for herself, Ladybug tries to warn Miracle Queen not to do it but she ignores her. Chloé desperately wants to be Queen Bee again, so she tries to wish that everyone will forgets her secret identity. After Miracle Queen made her wish, a giant vortex appears and destroying Paris just like Wang Fu said at the end of Robostus. Miracle Queen realises what she have done and had Hawk Moth deakumatize her to Queen Bee, she tells Ladybug that it's all her fault but Ladybug insists it is ''her fault, she should have let her be Queen Bee when she have the chance this would never happen. The only way to make the vortex disappear is all nineteen Miraculous holders together, Ladybug gives Luka and Kagami the Snake and Dragon Miraculouses, all nineteen Miraculous holders unite and closed the vortex. Hawk Moth and Mayura escape and fight another day. Ladybug apologies to Chloé for not give her the Miraculous sooner. Chloé chooses to quit the team for now, but Ladybug is sure that she will need her again someday. Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug/Dragonbug. Tikki. Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir/Snake Noir. Plagg. Alya Césaire/Rena Rouge. Trixx. Wang Fu/Jade Turtle, Nino Lahiffe/Carapace. Wayzz. Chloé Bourgeois/Queen Bee/Miracle Queen. Pollen. Luka Couffaine/Viperion. Sass. Alix Kubdel/Bunnyx. Fluff. Kagami Tsurugi/Ryuko. Longg. Max Kanté/Pegasus. Kaalki. Lê Chiến Kim/King Monkey. Xuppu. Mylène Haprèle/Ratplica. Mullo. Ivan Bruel/Oxheart. Stompp. Juleka Couffaine/Tigera. Roaar. Marc Anciel/Capricorn. Ziggy. Nathaniel Kurtzberg/Redcrest. Orikko. Sabrina Raincomprix/Pup Fidele. Barkk. Rose Lavillant/Ms. Pig. Daizzi. Gabriel Agreste/Hawk Moth Nooroo Nathalie Sancoeur/Mayura Duusu Category:Miraculous